Tom Irwin
|birthplace = Peoria, Illinois |family = |yearsactive = 1986-present }} Thomas Edward "Tom" Irwin is an American actor best known for his roles on Devious Maids and My So-Called Life. Biography Irwin was born in Peoria, Illinois, on June 1, 1956, and lived in the state for some time. He attended and graduated from Illinois State University. Afterwards, he joined the prestigious Steppenwolf Theatre Company of Chicago and became involved in over 50 productions as an actor or a director. Irwin went on to win a Joseph Jefferson Award for his performance in The Glass Menagerie. He also joined the faculty of The Goodman School of Drama at Depaul University and also Columbia College in Chicago. In addition, he is an instructor at Steppenwolf Theater West School of Drama in Los Angeles, California. In 1986, Irwin became an actor and eventually landed his first starring role in the short-lived TV series My Life and Times. On Criminal Minds Irwin portrayed Sergeant Joe Mahaffey in the Season Nine episode "In The Blood". Filmography *Chasing Life (2014-2015) as Thomas Carver (3 episodes) *Devious Maids (2013-2015) as Adrian Powell (33 episodes) *Criminal Minds - "In The Blood" (2013) TV episode - Sergeant Joe Mahaffey *Least Among Saints (2012) as Dr. Joseph Hunter *House of Lies (2012) as Matt *The Bling Ring (2011) as Detective Archie Fishman *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2011) as Jerry Bullard *The Chicago Code (2011) as Ted Langley *Castle (2011) as Simon Campbell *Grey's Anatomy (2010-2011) as Sgt. Marty Hancock (3 episodes) *Saving Grace (2007-2010) as Father John Hanadarko (19 episodes) *Privileged (2010) as Mr. Carrington *TiMER (2009) as Paul Depaul *Lost (2009) as Dan Norton (2 episodes) *24 (2009) as John Brunner *Danny Fricke (2008) as Gary Stockwell *Marley & Me (2008) as Dr. Sherman *Eli Stone (2008) as Judge Gaitin *Private Practice (2007) as Father Mark *Who You Know (2007) as Karl (short) *Fool Me Once (2006) as Donald (short) *Related (2005-2006) as Joe Sorelli (13 episodes) *7th Heaven (2005) as Rob *Ghost Whisperer (2005) as Steve Harper *Reunion (2005) as Mr. Noll *The Closer (2005) as Congressman Hilton *Judging Amy (2005) as Oliver Cecil *Numb3rs (2005) as Dr. Stephen Atwood *ER (2005) as Gabriel Milner *Miracles (2003) as Larry Kettridge *Exposed (2003) as Parsons, Erik *21 Grams (2003) as Dr. Jones *Without a Trace (2003) as Barry Mashburn (2 episodes) *Angel (2002) as Elliot *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2002) as Roy Logan *Snow White: The Fairest of Them All (2001) as John *Frasier (2001) as Frank *The Division (2001) as FBI Agent Aubrey Harrick *Touched by an Angel (2001) as Will Harris *The Sandy Bottom Orchestra (2000) as Norman Green *The Haunting (1999) as Lou *The Outer Limits (1999) as Dr. Ian Michaels *The Sky's on Fire (1999) as Dr. Aaron Schiffren *God's New Plan (1999) as Brian Young *In Quiet Night (1998) as Dr. Leonard Wolcott *The Girl Next Door (1998) as Craig Mitchell *When Husbands Cheat (1998) as Craig McCall *Holiday Affair (1996) as Paul Davis *A Step Toward Tomorrow (1996) as Dr. Decker *My Very Best Friend (1996) as Alex *Innocent Victims (1996) as Jerry Beaver *My So-Called Life (1994-1995) as Graham Chase (19 episodes) *Without Consent (1994) as Robert Mills *Nurses on the Line: The Crash of Flight 7 (1993) as Eddie *Mr. Jones (1993) as Patrick *Country Estates (1993) as Sam Reed *Ladykiller (1992) as Vinnie *Deceived (1991) as Harvey *My Life and Times (1991) as Ben Miller (6 episodes) *To My Daughter (1990) as Mark Sheridan *In the Best Interest of the Child (1990) as Frank *Men Don't Leave (1990) as Gary *China Beach (1989) as Bellows *Midnight Run (1988) as FBI Agent Perry *Light of Day (1987) as Reverend Ansley *Jack and Mike (1987) as Hogan *Crime Story (1986) as Mayor Billy Haynes *Vital Signs (1986) as Doctor #2 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors